Rising Rivals (TCG)
| deck1type = | deck2 = | deck2type = | prevset = Platinum | japrevset = Platinum | japrevsetname = Galactic's Conquest | nextset = Supreme Victors | janextset = Supreme Victors | janextsetname = Beat of the Frontier }} Pokémon TCG: ''Platinum – Rising Rivals'' (Japanese: 時の果ての絆 Bonds to the End of Time) is the name given to the second expansion of cards of the Platinum era of the Trading Card Game. Information Rising Rivals is the second expansion in the Platinum series and the second set based on and, more specifically, its redesigned Gym Leader and Elite Four lineups. The Pokémon featured in the set, unlike in Platinum, are based on Pokémon owned by Sinnoh's Gym Leaders and Elite Four members. The set and its deck kit also introduce two new types of : Pokémon and Pokémon . Pokémon are classified as "Gym Leader's Pokémon" and Pokémon are classified as "Elite Four's Pokémon" and are all Pokémon that are seen as part of Gym Leader and Elite Four lineups in Pokémon Platinum. Other expansions before this to feature Gym Leader's Pokémon are , and , but only Pokémon VS and previously featured Pokémon of the Elite Four. |Colorless|||Non Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Psychic|||Cosmos Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Fighting|||Cosmos Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Colorless|||Crosshatch Holo Rival Season (September 2009)}} |Grass|||"Prerelease" stamp }} |Grass|||Staff "Prerelease" stamp }} |Fire|||Cracked Ice Reverse Holo exclusive}} |Fighting|||Cracked Ice Reverse Holo exclusive}} |Colorless|||The Pokémon Company International Annual Distributors Meeting 2009 stamped promo}} |Supporter|||Crosshatch Holo Dahlia Season (May 2010)}} |Supporter|||Crosshatch Holo Player Rewards Program 2009-2010 (Tier Two)}} |Supporter|||Crosshatch Holo Darach Season (June 2010)}} |Supporter|||Crosshatch Holo Player Rewards Program 2009-2010 (Tier Two)}} |Energy|Colorless||Crosshatch Holo Player Rewards Program 2009-2010 (Tier Two)}} Set lists }} multicol" style="background: }; width: };" |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} East Sea|Water||Rare|}} West Sea|Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} East Sea|Water||Common|}} West Sea|Water||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Energy|Darkness|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Metal|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} LV.X|Psychic||Rare Holo LV.X|}} LV.X|Water||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo LV.X|}} LV.X|Psychic||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo LV.X|}} LV.X|Fire||Rare Holo LV.X|}} LV.X|Lightning||Rare Holo LV.X|}} LV.X|Psychic||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Supporter||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} LV.X|Water||Rare Holo LV.X|}} West Sea|Water||Common|}} East Sea|Water||Common|}} East Sea|Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} LV.X|Lightning||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Lightning||Uncommon Holo|}} |Lightning||Uncommon Holo|}} |Lightning||Uncommon Holo|}} |Lightning||Uncommon Holo|}} |Lightning||Uncommon Holo|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} LV.X|Psychic||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} West Sea|Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon Holo|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Darkness|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Metal|Uncommon|}} |Lightning||SuperRare Holo|}} |Lightning||SuperRare Holo|}} |Lightning||SuperRare Holo|}} |Energy|Grass|None|}} |Energy|Fire|None|}} |Energy|Water|None|}} |Energy|Lightning|None|}} |Energy|Psychic|None|}} |Energy|Fighting|None|}} |Energy|Darkness|None|}} |Energy|Metal|None|}} |} Gallery Trivia *With nine , this set includes more than any other English set. *While sets have included the and despite the introduction of their , the Japanese version of the set is the first expansion that includes both the basic and special variations. *This set's prerelease sleeve is and its 5 forms. *As with , one artist illustrated all of the cards for each Gym Leader's Pokémon, excepting LV.X cards: Suwama Chiaki (Roark), Kanako Eo (Gardenia), Kagemaru Himeno (Maylene and Bertha), Midori Harada (Crasher Wake), Naoyo Kimura (Fantina), Hajime Kusajima (Byron), Atsuko Nishida (Candice), Kouki Saitou (Volkner and Aaron), Masakazu Fukuda (Flint) and Mitsuhiro Arita (Lucian). In other languages de:Aufstieg der Rivalen (TCG) es:Platino (TCG): Rising Rivals fr:Platine Rivaux Émergeants it:L'Ascesa dei Rivali (GCC) ja:ポケモンカードゲームDPt 拡張パック 時の果ての絆 zh:时间尽头的羁绊（集换式卡片）